Turning Around
by DeathByMushrooms
Summary: AU for 10.1: What if Carter had turned around when Abby yelled for him to? Spoilers for 10.1. Carby fuzz.


Title: Turning Around

Author: Moi!

Summary: What if Carter had turned around at the end of 10.1?  Spoiler-free, save for the premiere of season ten. Carby cookie.

Rated: PG for a single swear and a couple of kisses. ;)

Disclaimer: ER and everything related belong to Michael Crichton, John Wells, NBC, etc.  The plot is miiine all miiine!

A/N: Big thanks to **Lily** for helping me out, though it didn't get very far...  This is the length of a cookie, not to be confused with a multi-chapter epic. ;)  Again, don't expect many updates. My birfday is on the twenty-sixth, and I shall be busy, busy, busy! :D

*~LTDan~*

            "John! Please!  I can't keep doing this!" she begged, tears in her eyes.

            Carter's bag swept around the corner of the hospital just as the last word escaped her lips.  He pressed his back to the wall, squeezing his eyes shut.  Should he turn around?  Luka was dead in the Congo—should he waste time?

            Abby was not a waste of time.

            He turned again to see Abby standing in the ambulance bay, her cheeks stained with tears.  He had never seen her with her emotional walls down so low.  Hands covered her mouth, and her eyes were closed tight.  He paused at the sight of her vulnerability.

            Slowly, though, he walked up to her.  She turned to go back inside as Carter made his way toward her.  He broke into a run and caught her by the waist.  Abby gasped and turned around.

            "Wait."  Carter looked into her eyes.  "I'm sorry.  Please… I'm sorry…"

            Abby smiled sardonically at Carter, but she did not move his hands from her navel.

            "I'm sorry," he repeated, kissing her hairline.

            "Carter, please, just wait until it calms down over there…"

            "I can't.  The Congolese aren't very… _great_ at identifying bodies.  More, they don't care  I have to go now."

            Abby looked at him sternly.  "Are you saying that he's not dead, Carter? 'Cause if you are…"

            "I am.  He could be.  And if he's not, I'm not leaving him over there for those people to bury him with a bunch of damned Guerilla!  I won't."  He removed his arms from Abby, his face set in determination.

            "Carter…"

            "I love you, Abby.  Nothing will change that.  You don't have to worry about that.  I swear."  He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly on her lips.  He broke away from her, searching her eyes desperately.  "Let me go, Abbs."  He dropped his voice to a low monotone.  "Let me go find Luka."

            Abby shifted her weight and sucked the inside of her jaws, appearing to contemplate Carter's demand.  "What if he's not okay?  What if they're right?"

            "Then I'll bring his body back, at the very least.  _Let me do this Abby_." Carter grasped her hands, desperate to find his friend.  "Please."

            She bit her bottom lip.  "What will I do if you come back in a body bag, Carter?"

            He put his arms about her again.  "You accept it… You know I died for him," he replied earnestly.  "But don't worry," he added at the look on her face, "I'll come back."

            Abby didn't say anything for prolonged seconds.  "You told me you weren't going anywhere once.  Can I hold you to that?"

            Carter smiled softly down at her, pulling her toward him.  She didn't struggle; she didn't resist – she hugged him.  He kissed her hair gently as she rested her head on his chest.

            "You can _always_ hold me to that.  I love you."  He kissed her crown again.  "But right now, I need to help our friend, Abby."

            She stepped back and nodded slowly, the information seeming to be sinking in.

            Carter kissed her, told her he loved her, and turned to leave – 

            "John?"

            He grinned.

            "Thanks for turning around."

            _*~Fin~*_

A/N: Please review!  They're always welcome…


End file.
